


仓鼠和知更鸟的童话

by RickyLover



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>仓鼠Wally和知更鸟Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	仓鼠和知更鸟的童话

**Author's Note:**

> 童话风AU，微TimBartTim暗示，有一点养孩子剧情？ooc慎

当清晨的第一缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙中投进，趴在鸟窝里的Dick懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，朦胧中看到浮光中飘动的尘埃。

又是新的一天。

Dick扑腾着爪子站到地上，用嘴巴把羽毛梳理得整整洁洁，在镜子前打量了好一番，确定今天的自己也很迷人之后，轻手轻脚地踱到木屋另一头的小小鸟窝旁边。

鸟宝宝Tim的浅浅呼吸声伴随着身体平缓的起伏，小巧的嘴巴微微张开，一只翅膀盖在胸前。虽然春天已经来临，但是春寒料峭，Dick还是不敢粗心大意，贴心地为Tim的小鸟窝铺上了最嫩最软的绿叶。

Dick俯下身凑得很近，感受到温暖的气息扑面而来。他伸出翅膀，用最轻柔的力度挠挠Tim的小而嫩的后脑勺。Tim发出一声轻哼，然后缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

“早——上——好——，Dick。”Tim显然还没有从睡梦中完全清醒过来，头顶上乱蓬蓬的绒毛耷拉下来，把他的脸蛋衬的活泼而稚嫩。Tim年纪尚小，Dick还在耐心地教他学话，除了一些惯常用语，Tim大多数时候只能咿咿呀呀地扑闪着翅膀表达自己，但他还是礼貌的露出微笑向Dick问早安。

“早上好，Tim。”Dick眯着眼浅笑着揉揉Tim的脑袋，示意他站起来，帮他洗心地打理有些凌乱的毛，在他额头上轻轻留下一个早安吻。

“今天Wally叔叔给我们准备了好吃的哦。”

“咦？”Tim瞪大眼睛，反应了半秒，扑腾着翅膀歪歪扭扭地转了一圈，“啊！”Tim露出灿烂的笑容，口水顺理成章的从咧开的嘴角流出来。Dick慌慌张张的掏出随身携带的口水斤擦擦Tim的嘴角。

“嘿嘿。”Tim憨憨地笑了笑，舔舔自己的嘴角，脸上略微泛红。Tim安静下来一动不动地等着Dick把嘴巴擦得干干净净。Dick收起口水巾，顺势捏了捏Tim肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋。

Tim的翅膀还很软，不能飞，于是Dick拉住他的翅膀，让他靠在自己身上，半拉半抱地带着步履蹒跚的Tim敲响了邻居的家门。

***

Wally趴在软软的干草上，厚实的窗帘布把光线遮得死死的。唯一不小心漏进来的一束光直直地照在Wally肥嘟嘟的屁股瓣上，打出一个明亮的小圆点。

他需要并且渴望良好的睡眠，然而屋子里那个叽叽喳喳的小家伙从来不让他省心。

Bart早早地醒来，爬到Wally的被窝里，挤着他的腋下使劲拱了拱，Wally被供得整个脑袋挤压在枕头上，身体却依然纹丝不动。

Bart并没有泄气，他伸出肉爪子，朝Wally屁股上的光点按了下去，Wally的屁股立即像果冻一般反弹回来。Bart加大了力度，几乎是用上了吃奶的力气，反复按压。Wally最终是“哎呀”一声从梦床上爬起来。

“Bart！都说过了要乖，要听话，不要老是来烦我。”Wally板着一张脸（尽管在鼓起的肉脸颊下看起来并没有任何威慑力）提高声量说道。

Bart明亮的大眼睛开始闪烁起微光，不等Wally反应，豆大的泪珠从眼角直直流出来，划过一张可怜巴巴的小脸，沾湿了浅浅的毛发。

“哦，小可怜。”Wally自责的低下身去抱住Bart，用脸颊去蹭他的圆圆的耳朵。“Bart不哭，是我没有控制好情绪，叔叔错了，叔叔道歉。”

Bart停止住抽噎，撅着小嘴巴把两只爪爪的肉垫子贴在Wally脸上。

“Bart爱叔叔。”说完吧唧一下轻了Wally的鼻头。“今天是……”

Bart挠头很努力地想了想那个词，但是大脑里空白一片。

“今天是…周…周…”

“周末？”Wally帮他接完下句。

“嗯。”Bart点点头。“不能…睡懒觉。”

“周末！今天是周末第一天！Dick约好来家里聚餐的！第一次正式的约会啊！”Wally慌张得一下子松开Bart，绕着屋子四周飞快拔开小短腿窜了三圈，才终于冷静下来。

“我们还什么都没有准备呢！哦，天啊，Dick会不会杀了我？”

Wally突然扭过头看着Bart，Bart傻傻地点了点头，然后呆呆地望着Wally颤抖的双手和抽搐的眼角和闪烁的泪花，觉得自己又学会了一门撒娇的方式。

*****

Wally听到敲门声响起的一瞬间，突然加快了手上的速度，为坚果蛋糕点缀上了最后一颗亮闪闪的樱桃。

“嗨，Wa——。”Wally打开门，不等Dick说完，就热情地把Dick和他家的鸟宝宝迎进了屋。

“你好，Wally叔叔；你好，Bart。”Tim跟随者Dick安分地坐下。Bart悄悄地凑过来，拉住了Tim的小翅膀，两个小家伙用儿童特有的表达方式打成了一片。

“Dick，为了迎接你的到来，我早早起床为你们准备了最拿手的蛋糕。”

“是吗？”Dick锐利的目光扫过Wally胸口和手臂上的奶油，餐桌上零散着还未收好的厨具，以及那乱糟糟的有些塌陷的被窝，若有所思地摇摇头。

“好吧，Dick，很抱歉。”Wally的两个手指头不停地摩擦，但他感觉难过的时候，总会控制不住这么做。

“我没怪你，Wally。谁让我这么喜欢吃你做的蛋糕呢。”Dick走上前去，Wally立即识相地扑进了Dick的怀抱。仓鼠的体温比知更鸟要高，Dick感觉比最美妙的阳光还要温暖一百倍。

“Dick，我真不明白，你为什么这么好。”Wally帮他把胸口红色的羽毛舔得干净而发亮。他长长的胡须摩擦着Dick的身体，痒痒酥酥感觉地只想让Dick展翅舞蹈。

“因为第一次正式的约会，我可不想暴露出自己的本性。况且你还这么可爱。”

Dick伸出翅膀，裹住Wally圆圆的身体，把他轻轻揽在怀里。Wally动了动鼻头，嗅到了Dick熟悉的味道，蹭蹭Dick的羽毛，安心地给了他一个吻。

听觉灵敏的小仓鼠Bart听到一声“啵”之后一下子羞红了脸。他屁颠屁颠地拽着着连路都走不稳的Tim匆匆逃开。Tim不明所以，但直觉告诉他，只要和Bart在一起肯定不是坏事。

那天早晨似乎所有人都忘记了餐桌上可怜的坚果蛋糕。不过但他们都饥肠辘辘的时候，蛋糕还是没能逃脱注定被吃掉的命运。

暖暖的阳光给万物铎上金色的光泽，在树林中投下斑驳的阴影。那是一个美好的预示。森林里的知更鸟一家和仓鼠一家度过了温暖的一天。

三个月后，森林里迎来了一场盛大的婚礼，知更鸟一家和仓鼠一家正式组成了一个大家庭。勤劳的知更鸟Dick和善良的仓鼠Wally从不疲倦地享受着恋爱的甜腻，把每一天都过成浪漫的约会。

他们的故事大概还可以说很久很久。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢各位看完的朋友，我已经不知道自己在写什么了……tim和bart虽然小，但肯定不是亲宝宝。。。


End file.
